sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Speedy the Hedgehog
Speedy the Hegdehog is a Fan Based Character made by http://speedemon31.deviantart.com/ 'Background Story' Lived most his childhood in a small town in Green Hill. He was the son of a loving family of Turbo "The Hedgehog" McSpeederton (Father) and Electra name is Jolt McSpeederton (Mother). He also has a sister that goes by the name of Voltra. As a kid, Sonic '''and his friends would come by his town. He would gather with his friends and other kids to go see them. One of his closest friends back then was a sweet little girl named '''Alex Axes. Well one stormy night, Daemon The Onihog (Son of the Devil) was in search of his brother Razor. When he got to Speedy's town, he tore the place apart looking for Razor. With all the havoc and commotion, Speedy was lost in the mix. So his father Turbo went back to look for him, leaving his wife and daughter with the rest of the town folk. Speedy was stuck inside a burning building trying to find his way out. Sadly enough, he ran into Daemon. Backing away from him, he would yell out for his dad for help. His father heard him and jumped in to save him. But while fighting to keep his son safe, he was mortally wounded by Daemon's sharp claws. After getting though his father, he went after Speedy. But instead of killing there on spot. He grabbed him by the neck and pressed him to the wall, placing his left palm against Speedy's right palm and sent a strong jolt of demon energy though his body. Leaving the word Oni (in Japanese) on his palm. Daemon intentions were uncalled for, but done out of his own sheer pleasure of causing destruction. A few hours after this, Speedy walks up. The house that was on fire was put out by the rain, and his father was still laying there, soaked in blood, and losing it fast. He crawls his way in pain towards his father, tears start to collect in his eyes. His father, faintly speaks to Speedy, saying that he will always be there for him. Turbo then breathes his final breath, and Speedy lays his head on his father and begins ball his eyes out. To this day, he swore his revenge. He would kills Daemon for what he did to his father. He still looks for his mother and sister. Hoping to reunite with his family again. 'Abilities' Incredible speed, Master swordsman (mainly with his katana), Dark/Fire powers (happens when he is in Onihog form demon side.) ='Personality'= He's cocky and competitive when challenged. But is a caring person deep down, and is willing to put his life on the line to help a friend or someone he loves in need. He is very humble as well. But has a nasty temper once he is aggravated to a certain point. 'Facts' * Favourite food is a bacon cheeseburger. * Married Alex Axes in his late 20's, and has 6 children. * His Onihog form come out usually when he is enraged, or in the presence of a extremely strong demon. Category:Hedgehogs